


All You Want

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Divorce, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a challenge at Live Journal stargateland - Emily confronts Everett Young's affair and its consequences. Prompt: Family. Title from the Dido song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Want

Staring out the window, Emily ignored the wave of the neighbor across the street who was checking her mail. Quietly she pulled back and let the pale green curtain panel fall back into place before forcing herself to meet the gaze of her husband as he wore the face of another man. Still, even with the youthful face free from the lines of aging and the jaw that was rounder than Everett Young's, she saw _the_ look in his eyes - the one that she had come to know intimately.

"Don't come home again." Desperately she wished she could hide the waver in her voice or stop the sting in her eyes. She had hoped. For what, she couldn't really explain. Maybe that he would make it home. Maybe that there hadn't been any real consequences from his dalliance with another woman.

"Emily," he pleaded hoarsely but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Send my regards to _her_ ," she spat, allowing herself just a fraction of the rage that she was experiencing as she grabbed a framed photo from their wedding and threw it harshly against the wall. He flinched, she inhaled deeply, and they stood in silence for a moment before Everett nodded in resignation and slinked away in shame. It was finally over.


End file.
